


Twins, Twins, Twins!!

by TamaQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Licking, Love, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaQueen/pseuds/TamaQueen
Summary: Sometimes the twins are fucking you, sometimes eachother. What are you gonna do?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 96





	1. Merman, important distinction

You had always kind of liked the ocean. Especially since you had a cave that you would come to. You loved when the water touched and tickled your toes, you loved when little beach flowers bloomed and you could braid them into crowns. You loved the way the air smelled and how your pulse slowed down.

It was one of those relaxing days where you listened to waves crashing with a glass of lemonade. Your hand was waving back and forth languidly in the water, you were sat on a big rock closer to the deeper part of the water.

You suddenly feel a hand grab your wrist and you get out a squeak before inhaling and plunging into the water.

Kicking at the origin of the hand, you jerk away your arm and began swimming up. You caught the big rock and pushed yourself up on it. Breathing hard and trembling from the aftershock, you turned around with a grimace.

Climbing up and holding your knee, you gazed out at the water that had a slight fog that you, at first, found endearing but now found very eerie. Your knee had a large gash on it and was currently bleeding fairly badly.

Just then, you saw a blonde head poke up.

Then a grey one.

You watched in surprise as they sulked closer. The blonde one smirked up at you until his eyes trailed down your knee. That was- alot of blood.

He looked up at your eyes and saw fierce curiosity that sparked his own. 

"Who're you?" You and the blonde both asked simultaneously. You looked at eachother and giggled when your gaze met the grey haired one. You saw two shimmery tails flitting behind them.

"Holy shit! Are you guys mermaids!?" The words flew out of your mouth and you jumped to the edge of the rock.

"Mermen! Important difference there!" The blonde corrected before swimming closer. "What's your name?" 

"(Y/n) and yours?" 

"My name's Atsumu and my silent twin over here is Osamu." He exclaimed and poked his brother's cheek playfully.

"Twin mermaids! How cool!" You exclaimed, clapping your hands together joyfully. You always believed there were other beings like this but you never thought you'd see them.

That had been 6 months ago.

You began visiting 5 times a week instead of your normal 3, sometimes going there everyday if the twins asked. Your shelf had been filled to the brim with shells and other trinkets they brought to you. 

Osamu began opening up to you and actually spoke to you, you initiated most of the conversation there but he still replied now. Atsumu was much more open and it was easy to keep a conversation going with him.

"(Y/n)!" Once again you were greeted by a excited Atsumu, "Look what we have!"

Osamu blushed and held up necklace, wordlessly. Atsumu showed you his and they both smiled. Your heart sped up and you almost wanted to slap yourself, they were mermen! Attractive, well-built, kind, friendly....

No!

You slid on the rock and halfway in the water and watched as he fiddled with it.

"What is it?" You asked as he placed it over your head and around your neck. He had an excited grin on his face so you watched him when you felt a tingling sensation run straight through your legs. You slipped and went to catch yourself on one of your legs but fell into the water. Shooting back up with a dumbfounded expression, you looked down at a shimmery tail protruding from your own body. 

"Oh my god! I-I have a tail!" You felt your neck, gills, and in between your fingers, webs, your ears... you were, a mermaid.

"Wait then why are there two?" You asked and Osamu was the one to respond this time. "Well, we put it on and we turn human, ya know. Gets rid of the scales, the tail, the gills, all that."

You were so excited.

"Can, can we go swim?" You ask, pushing your hair out of your face and attempted to swim.

Osamu and Atsumu both were at your side and instructed you. "First let's go under." Osamu said quietly and began ducking you under. You held your breath and closed your eyes when you went under. "Try breathing this time." Atsumu laughed.

You poured but when you went under, you took a breath in and instead of a mouthful of salt, you took a gulp of air.

Osamu brought you back up with a small smile, "Now open your eyes."

You laughed and sinked back into the water with your eyes open and breathing. It was beautiful. You saw schools of fish and patches of gorgeous coral. And then you saw them. Atsumu and Osamu, the gorgeous twins who had stolen your heart, were in front of you, both smiling.

Your heart pounded as Osamu leaned toward you and his lips were on yours. He cupped your cheek and softly kissed you before pulling back with half-lidded eyes.

Your breath increased, your eyes widened, and your cheeks turned red.

You were about to start panicking but Atsumu leaned in and kissed your lips. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and began biting at your bottom lip. You let out a muffled whimper that ringed out as Osamu kissed up your arm towards your neck.

They both pulled away and watched you as you panted and looked at them.

"Umm... uhh." You swallowed and took off the necklace quickly before climbing out of the water. You handed them the necklace and grabbed the towel you brought with you. You shivered and your knees almost gave out. You couldn't leave without an explanation.

"Guys, we're literally two different species, I can't be with you... we both know it. I like you guys, like a lot. But we can't." Wrapping the towel around your shoulders, you began walking away and that's when your knees gave out. You collapsed into the sand and let tears fall down your face. Once again, two sets of arms wrapped around you, holding you close.

"We'll wait as long as you wish." Osamu whispered into your ear. Atsumu moved your hair away from your cheek and kissed it before mumbling, "Just please let us love you." 

You nodded before sobbing into their chests for a long while.

You all went back to your home and you snuggled with them on your couch. You fell asleep that way and the next day went about as normally as it could and the next and the next.

It was the fourth day and you had gone out to work and a quick shopping trip. When you came in with your arms full, Osamu grabbed some and placed them on the counters. "Oh, where's Atsumu?" You asked, starting to put your groceries in the fridge. Osamu froze up and shook his head. You understood he didn't want to tell you so you began to make dinner.

A terrifyingly loud knock hit the door.

"Umm, I'll get it." You started to the door but Osamu tried to stop you but flinched when he made contact with the skin of your arm.

Another knock.

You opened the door and saw Atsumu standing there with his arm over the doorframe. He smirked and picked you up before slamming his lips against yours. Shoving his tongue in your mouth, he sucked and played your own. You didn't notice Osamu coming up behind you until you felt him kiss the back of your neck and licking up to your ear. "Mngh, what, what are you doing... angh!"

The question flew through Atsumu's ears but Osamu leaned over to your other ear.

"Heat... Atsumu left to take care of his."

"Yeah, Osamu can control his better or so we both thought."

"Ugh, touch me more, unghh." You groaned and tried to grind in into Atsumu's hips. He let out a low moan and pushed himself into you. Osamu grinded into your ass and shoved his head into your neck. "(Y/n), you've been driving me crazy~" 

Atsumu pushes the door closed and turned you around before pushing you into it.

Osamu leaned down and kissed your lips.

Both of them kneeled down and looked up at you and you couldn't believe it...

Your knees felt weak and your heart was pounding.

It was a restless night.


	2. That wasn't love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning this into a Miya Twins fantasy au scenario thingy. Gonna stick with the title tho...
> 
> A/B/O dynamics
> 
> Atsumu is an alpha
> 
> Osamu is a beta
> 
> You're an omega

It was a pretty peaceful walk home and everything seemed normal until you got a call from Atsumu.

"Hello!" You asked, cheerfully.

"Hey, someone on your computer keeps emailing you and it's annoying, can I mute it?" He asked and you could almost imagine his annoyed expression. You giggled and told him he could before seeing an ice cream truck and stopping to get some.

Back at the house, Atsumu was searching through your computer despite numerous warnings from Osamu. Atsumu decided he would blame it on his Alpha hormones and began searching through your computer. He sifted through work emails, spam stuff and finally he found what he was looking for. Reading through the email conversation his blood began to boil.

Yuzuru: '(Y/n), please talk to me' 

Yuzuru: 'I know you're upset with me but we should talk.'

Yuzuru: 'I just found out you're dating those twin volleyball players. Need two instead of one?'

Yuzuru: 'You're a slut! You played me and now you're after those twins! What're you gonna do? Fuck em and see how they feel before moving on! Heartless bitch!'

Yuzuru: 'Just call me back when they finally ditch you.'

Yuzuru: 'Atsumu and Osamu seen with another woman. Click the link and read it. Let's meet up and talk.'

(Y/n): 'Please stop emailing me.'

Yuzuru: 'Did you read the article?'

(Y/n): 'That was their aunt, please refrain from contacting me.'

Yuzuru: 'Dammit, (Y/n), why can't you see that you don't deserve them. Did you see their past girlfriend? You don't compare!'

Yuzuru: 'What? Are you butthurt because you know I'm right?'

(Y/n): 'If you email this address again, I will file a restraining order.'

Atsumu was flaming and about to stomp out the door when Osamu stopped him with a monotone expression. "If you ruin a relationship because of a misunderstanding, I will kill you." Atsumu growled before explaining what he saw. Osamu sighed and explained what was going on, "It was obvious she was in a toxic relationship, got out of it, and he's trying to degrade her to get her back in a relationship-"

Atsumu stopped him and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" He could smell you, your distress. He pushed Osamu back and rushed down the stairs. He sprinted and tried to find you and as he got closer the smell turned more and more bitter. "Stop touching me!" He heard you scream and rushed to an alleyway to find you. 

He saw you.

You were crumpled up against a wall with nothing but your bra and panties on. A man had your jeans and shirt clutched in his hands. You were obviously crying, shoulders shaking and face shoved in your hands. 

"Look at you!" The man spat. "You're disgusting... pathetic. Who would even want an Omega like you?"

You sobbed and curled into yourself before a growl reverberated from Atsumu's chest. You looked up at his form and straightened yourself out. With tear stained cheeks, you ran at Atsumu and tucked yourself in his chest to hide your form. He wrapped an arm around you and glared at the man.

Almost in an instance, he was next to the guy and punching his lights out. 

"You Yuzuru?" Atsumu asked.

The guy spit out a bloody blob and looked back at him defiantly. "Listen man, she came on to me."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." He grabbed Yuzuru's collar and pulled him up. He ripped the clothes out of his grip and tossed it to you. You pulled on your clothes and watched as he rammed him into the wall so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

You trembled as Atsumu picked you up bridal style. You were trying to forget what happened but all Atsumu could think about was what he said. 

'Listen man, she came on to me.'

"Did you come on to him?" Atsumu asked, hands tightening. You pulled back, betrayed at his words. "What do you... why would you ask that?"

"Don't answer with a question!" He growled possesively. 

Your eyes watered. "Do you think I would cheat on you or Osamu?" 

He was blinded and fueled by his protective Alpha hormones. "I don't know, would you?" Your eyes began stinging as you pushed away from him. You dropped down to your feet and held yourself as you began walking away. "Where are you going?" He ordered, exuding an angry aura. You cried sullenly and hugged yourself as you walked towards Hinata and Kageyama's apartment. You got about halfway up the stairs when you began smelling Hinata's heat and Kageyama's rut.

You sighed and began your walk to Daichi and Suga's house. You knocked on the door and were suddenly hyper-aware of how pathetic you looked. The door opened to show a tired Suga and Daichi. You waved and gave a small smile.

"Oh honey, tell me what's wrong?" Sugawara, who quickly invited you to sit on the couch while Daichi made you some tea, beckoned. You swallowed and almost started to sob again. "Do-do you remember Yuzuru?" 

Sugawara's blood boils at his very name. The most manipulative little shit who constantly made you feel like you were nothing. He nodded and rubbed your back as you continued to examine what happened.

Daichi walked in with a cup of tea and cringed when he saw you sobbing into Suga's chest. He left you and Suga to talk because he knew that he couldn't help. Sugawara kissed your forehead and sent out a calming scent of earl grey that overpowered your panic. You nestled yourself in his arms and hiccups overran your body.

Did you ruin your relationship?

Why didn't you just answer a simple question?

Atsumu walked home angrily and Osamu could feel his aura from on the couch. When he turned back around, he expected to see you but only saw a teary eyed Atsumu. "Where is she?" He asked simply.

Atsumu shrugged as if he didn't mind but he eyes Osamu as he got up. The grey haired twin launched a punch straight to Atsumu's face and had him landing on his ass.

"What the fuck, man?" Atsumu yelled.

"You ruined it, dammit! The prettiest, most amazing girl was ours! She accepted us... she accepted me. And you had to go and ruin it! What did you say?!" His face was no longer void of emotion and Atsumu was left speechless. "What did you say, dammit!?" 

Atsumu explained what he said and got another punch to his face. 

They checked all their friends houses and finally ended up with Daichi and Sugawara.

"(Y/n), they're here, do you want me to tell them you aren't here?" Sugawara asked, swiping a strand of hair behind your face. You shook your head and walked with him to the door. It was almost heart shattering for them to see your tear stained face. Atsumu reached out to hug you, to say how happy he was to see you but you side-stepped him and began walking towards your home. They followed behind you and went home.

You went to go take a shower and threw on a t-shirt once you were done. You slept on the couch that night.

And the night after that.

And then the third night, Atsumu and Osamu had enough.

You had been going through your days monotonous and almost on auto-pilot. Your answers were always short and you didn't initiate conversations. Everytime Osamu or Atsumu initiated any sort of affection to you, you would end it quickly or deflect it completely. 

Entering the shower, tears started streaming before they could be stopped. You looked down at your body and suddenly felt disgusting. You tried to scrub away his remnants, wanting to get rid of Yuzuru completely. You gritted your teeth and started hyperventilating at the thought of him touching you. He was reaching at you and you crumpled to the floor. You curled into yourself once again and felt at the bruises on your skin.

"(Y/n)?" You heard Atsumu say to you.

You looked up and saw Atsumu and Osamu peeking from in front of the shower curtain.

"Please, please don't look at me..." You whispered and tried to shield your body from their views. Atsumu turned off the shower as Osamu wrapped you up in a towel and held you close to his chest. "I'm so sorry Osamu, I should've fou-fought-fought harder."

He shook his head and kissed your forehead.

Atsumu took your face in his hands and kissed your cheek. "No words, baby, let's just go to sleep, okay?" He peppered your face.

They both held you close that night, whispering words of love and affection. They kissed you and held you, touching the body you seemed to despise so much.

It was safe and warm... and you felt loved.

By yourself and by the two best people you could have in your life.


End file.
